A Random Scene
by Cynical Insomnia
Summary: Our favorite people meet up again, but not under the happiest circumstances.
1. Chapter One

"A Random Scene" By: Cynical Insomnia  
  
Disclaimer: To my own detriment, I do not own anything IaHB related.  
  
Author's Note: This is set about twenty years after Jamie Waite's graduation from high school.  
  
Feedback: On my knees and beginning for it. Good or Bad, but no flames please. I'll probably continue this for my own reasons anyway, but if ya'll like it I'll post the follow up too.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Hank sat in the Staff room at the hospital on his break. He sipped his coffee and glanced at his watch. One in the morning. "Thank God." He thought. The graveyard shift was really wearing on him, and his marriage. Melanie worked days while Hank watched the kids then he worked nights while she watched the kids. Not that they needed watching, The oldest of his three, Shane, was capable of watching the other two, Jessica, Age Five, and Merithdeth, Only a year old. But Shane had issues of his own surrounding his girlfriend, his athletic commitments and his school work and Hank felt it unfair to rely on him for the care of the other kids as well.  
  
He was snapped out of his own reverie when a nurse popped her head into the room. He looked up and saw the saddened look on her face. Lillian was such a pretty girl, it bothered Hank to see her so distressed and he often wondered if she was cut out for nursing.  
  
"Dr. Beechem?" She asks, "They need you in the emergency room, Car accident. 5 car pile up, four of the people in the crash were sent here.I'm sorry, I know this is the end of your shift and you don't need this-"  
  
Hank stood up. "It's my job, Lilly, Its fine. Please tell them I will be right there." Hank takes a deep breath in and lets it out. Lillian turns to leave. "Hey Lil?" He asks, she turns to face him. "This is the middle of Kansas, we've never had so much as a fatal car accident, how did we manage to have a five car pile up?" Lillian shrugs, Hank nods in understanding and they both leave.  
  
He walks down the hallway and bumps into a distraught man drinking a cup of coffee. The man starts to apologize, Hank cuts him off.  
  
"Jamie?" Hank asks. "What are you doing here? Last time I heard from you were living in California."  
  
"I am, Caitie and I are here visiting my brother.She was driving and she turned the corner and- some guy just plowed into us sent us flying into the other-"  
  
"You guys were in the car crash? You mean Caitie's-"  
  
"The nurse said she'd be ok, but she's got a number of broken bones-" "I'm sure she'll be ok but I have to go-" Hank says.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hank nods in acknowledgement and walks away.  
  
Jamie turns and heads to a waiting room near the E.R. There are a number of people in there, all of which look upset. It was such a depressing scene, and it wasn't at all what Jamie needed. Things had been going so well for he and Caitie, almost like they hadn't had a single problem in the five years since they got married, and then, in the past year, it was like all the bad things they had dodged caught up with them. In January, he and Caitie had found out about her miscarriage. In February, Caitie's mother died. In March Jamie's brother was in a serious car accident that made him wheel-chair found for four months. With the next two months he and Caitie had realized they were having serious problems conceiving.  
  
Jamie took a seat in the corner and just sat thinking, he looked up when a man called his name. He looked up to see a tall blonde man carrying a baby in his arms.  
  
"Ty?"  
  
"Hey Jamie, what brings you here?"  
  
"Here sit down." Jamie offers, moving the magazines off the chair next to him. "Me and Caitie were in town visiting Peter, my brother. We were going for Ice Cream and she turned a corner and some guy hit us-"  
  
"Tonight must be the night for accidents. I got a call from a nurse here who said Val had been in an accident. Five car-"  
  
"Pile up on Miller Road? Caitie too.You know I always wondered, if I'd see you guys again, but I never imagined it'd be like this."  
  
"Val and I moved down here about a week ago, haven't really gotten a chance to get to know the town yet, but this is not the way I wanted to remember my first week here."  
  
"I know what you mean." Jamie offers. "Cute kid."  
  
"Thanks, she's got her mother's eyes."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Caitie. Val insisted, and I didn't object. I was just sorry she and Val lost touch, they were such good friends."  
  
"Well here, " Jamie says while ripping a sheet of paper out of a magazine. "We'll swap numbers and we'll all get together after this.thing..is over with." 


	2. Chapter Two

"A Random Scene" By: Cynical Insomnia  
  
Disclaimer: To my own detriment, I do not own anything IaHB related.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Valerie Connell put the phone down with a frustrated sigh. Since the accident she had tried to contact Jamie and Catie a million times, but everytime she got the answering machine. A week or so of getting the machine would have been understandable but this had been six months now, and it was pushing Val to stop trying.  
  
She looked down the hall as Tyler came in. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Where's the baby? He asked.  
  
"Sleeping down the hall."  
  
"Thank god she's finally sleeping. How was your day?"  
  
"Ok. I tried calling Caitie again but she doesn't answer, all I get his here machine. "You've reached Jamie and Caitie, we can come to the phone right now so leave us a message and we'll get back to you." Val mimics.  
  
"Well maybe their out."  
  
"For six weeks straight?"  
  
".I dunno what to tell you Val.."  
  
"Tyler I'm worried, what if something happened to them?"  
  
"I'm sure their fine Val..I'll tell you what, If you don't' hear from them in the next week I'll call a friend who lives in the same area as them. I'll give him a call and see if he can drop by and check on them."  
  
".Thanks Tyler."  
  
"No problem, I'm as concerned as you are."  
  
Author's Note: I have more to a lot more to the story so if this seems slow moving with a bunch of short pieces, I promise it'll get longer as soon as I have time to upload more. Ttyl ;) 3 Sarah 


End file.
